I Won't Get The Role
by Amaranti
Summary: Two times Cooper was there for Blaine before an audition. Andercest.


"I won't get the role," Blaine mumbles into his cereal, looking so forlorn that if Cooper didn't know better he would think someone _died_. "They will choose him. I can feel it in my bones."

"Sweetheart, you practiced _so much_." Their mother raises her arm, her hand hovering above Blaine's shoulder awkwardly as she realizes Blaine would loathe her if she messed up his gelled hair on such an important day. She pats Blaine's shoulder quickly instead. "You will get it, Blaine. I can feel _that._ And a mother's instinct never fails."

"Yeah, you _better_ get it," Cooper scowls, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I had no time to study because I was too busy singing with you and if you fail then it was all in vain and I will _never_ forgive you."

Cooper almost feels bad when Blaine glances up, his eyes huge and terrified. "I'm so sorry, Coop, I told you that you don't have to…"

"Calm down, squirt." Blaine squinches his nose at the nickname. Cooper laughs as he stands up and walks to the fridge. "What are big brothers for if not to show you the ropes of show business?"

"Yeah, I have you and that's really nice but you know what my rival has? A girlfriend!"

Their mother snickers quietly, like she doesn't want to make fun of Blaine but she can't help it. Cooper opens the fridge and glances around. Did Blaine eat the last slice of cake last night?

"Can't a family support you, only a girlfriend?" Their mother asks gently.

"You can't give me good luck kisses, mom! His girlfriend does, _always_, not just before auditions but, like, before every test and he hardly ever fails at _anything_! And I… Well, there was this girl who offered to kiss me but I didn't want to _use_ her and I don't think I would like to go out with her."

Cooper almost gasps because _holy shit_, he had no idea Blaine is already getting offers to be kissed and to be a girl's boyfriend. It's not that Blaine isn't old enough; it's just that… this is totally out of nowhere and Cooper isn't ready. He isn't ready to greet Blaine's girlfriend with a grin and talk awkwardly about sex with Blaine – _god_, he can already imagine Blaine's shy blush as he wonders if it's okay to touch his girlfriend's breasts on the third date.

"I will give you a good luck kiss, Blaine." Cooper closes the fridge door – he doesn't really feel hungry anymore – and turns around just in time to see their mother bend down and press a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead. "There. Cooper, come, kiss him too."

Cooper's heart skips a beat and he wants to smack himself because _Mom doesn't mean it like that, you sick bastard. _He forces his lips into a smile and looks at Blaine, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Blaine stares at him, his lips opening hesitantly before he shakes his head, turns away and starts to shovel cereal into his mouth.

* * *

"I won't get the role," Blaine mumbles against Cooper's lips as he breaks the kiss, his voice so small Cooper wraps his arms around him instead of grabbing his ass. "I know I won't. I can feel it."

"In your bones?" Cooper asks with a teasing grin. Blaine blinks up at him and for a moment Cooper thinks he doesn't remember. But then Blaine smiles, so full of joy it takes Cooper's breath away. Blaine takes Cooper's face between his hands, pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

"Give me a good luck kiss, _of course_!" The joyous smile turns into a sly smirk. "Or you know what, Coop?" Blaine leans back and Cooper feels a little disappointed – he really wanted to kiss his little brother again, to lick the taste of vanilla pudding out of Blaine's mouth and make Blaine blush so sweetly as he begs for _more_. But then Blaine starts to unbutton his shirt and press soft kisses slowly down Cooper's chest and yeah, okay, Cooper isn't complaining. "This is a really big deal." Blaine reaches the last button and Cooper can barely swallow his whimper when Blaine bites into his skin just above his hipbone. "This is _Broadway_, not a silly school play." Blaine straightens up, his pupil blown with lust and even after all this time Cooper is still a bit taken aback; he can see Blaine like this, aroused and _so fucking pretty_, with his blush and his kiss-swollen pink lips and those _eyes_. "Maybe a kiss wouldn't be enough."

"So your idea is…?" Cooper wonders, grinning, even though he already has his answer when he presses his palm against Blaine's bulge.

"A good luck fuck," Blaine whispers, rolling his hips down into Cooper's touch. "I didn't get the part all those years ago, when I didn't let you kiss me. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Cooper's grin wavers for a moment; he remembers how cold he felt when Blaine shook his head and turned away from him to continue eating his breakfast, how it hurt, just a little, because _If mom could why can't I?,_ and how it suddenly turned into dread, because _He can't _know_, right?_

His thoughts must be written on his face because Blaine frowns.

"I just… Cooper, I didn't want you to kiss me, even if it would have been just on the forehead, because I _wanted_ you to kiss me." Blaine laughs at himself, shaking his head. Cooper's grin is brighter than before as he kisses Blaine on the mouth quickly. "Yeah, there." Blaine nods, giving Cooper a small smile. "And I didn't want to want you to kiss me. You know what I mean?"

Cooper sighs, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I know. Believe me I know." They are silent for a few moments, just looking at each other. They don't need words to know what the other is thinking; _I'm glad we don't have to pretend anymore._

"So, do you want to make sure you get the part, little brother?"


End file.
